Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy duty tire that may exhibit better performance with respect to wet grip, stone-biting resistance, and wear resistance.
Description of the Related Art
These days, heavy duty tires are requested to have better performance with respect to wet grip, stone biting resistance, and wear resistance. Under the circumstances, Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. 2001-315507 discloses a heavy duty pneumatic tire including a tread portion having a lug pattern.
However, since the tire disclosed in the publication above has no lateral groove in a central region of the tread portion, it may exhibit poor performance with respect to wet grip. Furthermore, since the tread portion is provided with a plurality of straightly extending lug grooves, a stone may easily be held by three groove walls at a groove-junction of the main groove and the lug groove, and then it may remain therein in the long term.